


Любовь моя / My love

by backoffme



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Love Poems, Original work - Freeform, POV First Person, Philosophy, Romantic Fluff, poem, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backoffme/pseuds/backoffme
Summary: Познать не смела бы я счастья,Не знай тебя, любовь моя





	Любовь моя / My love

Даруй мне родственную душу  
Заветную мою любовь  
Ту девочку мою прелестную  
С чьей сердца бьют точь в унисон

***

Познать не смела бы я счастья  
Не встреть тебя, любовь моя  
Я верю - все это не напрасно  
Огонь любви моей, душа

***

Не падай духом, дорогая  
С тобою рядом, здесь же я  
Моя любовь сильней оврагов  
Сулившая нам в жизнь судьба


End file.
